


the only exception

by lov_lyness



Series: fighting dragons with you [1]
Category: Dragonwatch Series - Brandon Mull, Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Marriage Proposal, it's not steve tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lov_lyness/pseuds/lov_lyness
Summary: Eve reflects on her past while her future unfolds.
Relationships: Seth Sorenson/Eve
Series: fighting dragons with you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667253
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	the only exception

Eve’s parents separated three days after her eighth birthday.

In order to prevent unrest from stirring up Terrabelle, the divorce was kept a well-guarded secret, Lady Dalgorel living on one side of the palace, Lord Dalgorel on the other. At necessary times, they would appear in public together.

Three days after her eighth birthday, Eve’s world crumbled, leaving her to pick up the pieces.

She can still remember her mother’s soft, sad voice: “Eve, Daddy and I need to speak with you.”

Ever since then, he had been Father or Dad.

Ever since then, Eve had been the princess of the kingdom of her imagination, dreaming of outside, trying to hide from her parents’ reality, living in a daydream that occasionally felt like a nightmare.

She had thought her parents had loved each other. Now, since, she didn’t know what love was.

Tears welled up at the corners of Eve’s eyes. Seth looked alarmed, using his thumb to wipe them away, saying, “I’m sorry—I should go. I didn’t mean—”

Laughter bubbled up, encouraging the tears. Eve could feel to pause before the dive, higher than any griffin could take her. She sniffed.

“Of course I’ll marry you, doofus.”

  
  
  


_ you are the only exception _

**Author's Note:**

> i will fill this tag if it kills me


End file.
